Christmas at the Plaza
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai,Chris,Rory and new baby to be all live at the Plaza Hotel in NYC and it's Christmas time in the Big Apple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai,Chris, and 6 year old Rory all live at the PLaza Hotel in NYC and Lorelai is 5 month's pregnant with a baby girl named Eloise after Rory's favorite movie Eloise at Christmastime and they have a pug dog named sprout. They all live in one suite while Emily and Richard lives in another down the hall from them. it's Christmas Eve Chris is on the couch reading The Night before Christmas in the livingroom on the couch to Rory with her head on his lap and her feel on Lorelai's lap and Rory is falling asleep listening to him read while Lorelai is gently rubbing her stomach with her eyes closed also listening to the story and is falling asleep.

Chris looks at his girls ''hunnie'' he says and gently wakes her up.

'hmm?'' she says

''come on your falling asleep time for bed.'' he tells her

''mmm kay.'' she says and get's up .

Chris gently pick's up Rory and bring's her to her room and lay's her down on her bed and cover's her and kisses her cheek and so does Lorelai g-night hunnie he says ''come on hun.'' he says to Lorelai and takes her hand and bring's her to thier bedroom.

They both kiss.

''Merry Christmas eve hunnie and little Eloise'' he says gently touches Lorelai's stomach.

''Merry christmas eve to you too babe.'' she says to him and lay's down and goes to sleep.

Chris turn's off the light and lay's down and goes to sleep also.

In the morning Rory wakes up and run's out into the livingroom in her pajama's and gasp's at all the present's under the tree then run's to her parent's mater bedroom and throw's the door's open.

''Mommy Daddy sprout wake up it's Christmas morning!'' she says and wake up them up and jump's on the bed.

''ughhh.'' Lorelai groan's and rub's and barley open's her eye's to look at the clock.

''hunnie leave us alone for a little while later it's still early she and go back to bed don't wake your father up please just go back to your room for a little while and lay down and close your eye's.'' Lorelai tells her and tries to go back to sleep.

Chris wakes up ''what's going on?'' he asks ''Hi Hunnie Merry Christmas.'' he says to Rory

''come on daddy present's!'' Rory says excitedly

''ok ok come on let' go come on mommy come open presn't with us'' Chris tells her

''ugh I hate you.'' she says tiredly and groan's and get's up and throw's her robe and slipper's on and follow's them out into the livingroom rubbing her stomach and holding sprout and put's him on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sprout run's over to Rory and playfully fight's her with the bow off her presentthat she's holding on her lap.

Rory giggles''your so funny sprout.'' Rory says lets him rip the bow off the present and watches him play with it.

Chris wrap's his arm's around Lorelai from behind but can't really get all the way around since she's getting big.

''how ya feeling hunnie and mommy to be?'' he asks her

''ok I'm ok dad thank's.'' Lorelai says

They watch thier daughter open her present's.

''so ah how is little Eloise?'' Chris asks her

''oh she's doing good getting bigger and bigger everyday and kicking me like crazy more and more everyday.'' she tells him

''good is she awake?'' Chris asks her

''I'm not sure but I think so.'' Lorelai tells him and rub's her stomach.

''ok you want some coffee babe?'' Chris asks her

''oh no thank's water's good the last time I drank coffee it did not agree with the baby and I was sick for 2 days she doesn't like when I drink it.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he asays and goes to the kitchen and get's her a glass of water and bringls it over to her and hand's it to her.

''thank's she says and kisses him

''your welcome.'' he says

''who want's pancake's?'' he asks them

''Me!'' Rory says excitedly

''Me 2 please.'' Lorelai tells him

''got it 3 pancake breakfast's coming up be right back.'' he tells them and leave's to call the Chef downstair's.

'' so kido are you getting everything you asked for for Christmas?'' Lorelai asks her

''yeah.'' Rory answer's her with a big bright smile on her face.

''good I'm glad sweetpea.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head.

Rory get's up off the floor and comes over to her mom ''Hi Eloise.' Rory says and kisses her Mom's stomach.

''aww that's very sweet of you.'' Lorelai tells her and smiles and kisse's Rory on the top of her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''come here you come sit with your mommy on the couch I need so sit down grab sprout and come sit with me but first before you sit with me can you please get your mommy some more water please?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok yeah sure mommy do you want ice?'' Rory asks her

''yes please baby.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''okay mommy.'' Rory says and goes to the kitchen and get's her some more water and sit's next to her on the couch with sprout and hand's her her water

''thank you baby.'' Lorelai says

''your welcome.'' Rory says

Chris comes back into the room.

''ok breakfast is on it's way.'' he says and see's his girl's sitting on the couch and Lorelai rubbing her stomach.

''hey is everything ok are you ok Lore?'' he asks her

''what yea...yeah I'm fine babe don't worry about me I'm fine.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

A few minute's later there's a knock on the door and Chris goes to answer's it and let's the room service guy in and help's him get thier breakfast to the kitchen and on the table and pay's the room service guy and he leave's.

Chris then help's Lorelai off the couch to the table and help's her sit down.

Rory and Chris then sit down at the table and they all start eating together when there is another knock on the door a few minute's later.

''ugh will you get up and get that please it's probably my parent's'' Lorelai asks and tells Chris

''yeah sure babe.'' he tells her and get's up and walk's over to the door and open's it.

''Well Hello Christopher Merry Christmas it's good to see you son.'' Richard says

''Hey Richard Emily Merry Christmas to you guy's too.'' Chris says

''Hello Christopher.'' Emily says

''Richard Emily yea it's good to see you too you guy's look perfect as always come on in.''he says and let's them in and shut's the door.

''we we're just eating breakfast but your welcome to have some pop tart's or coffee or we can order you guy's some breakfast or something.'' he tells them

''Oh no we're fine we went down to the dining room and had breakfast this morning.'' Richard tells him

''well come on in just follow me right this way come on the girl's are in the kitchen.'' Chris tells them

''okay.'' Richard says

Richard and Emily follow Chris to the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris,Richard, and Emily all walk back into the kitchen and Chris sit's back down next to Rory.

''Hi Grandma Hi Grandpa Merry Christmas!'' she says happily

''Hi Mom Dad.'' Lorelai says

''Hello Lorelai Rory Merry Christmas!'' Richard says

''Merry Christmas to you too Dad small bite's hunnie.'' Lorelai says and watches her daughter eat.

''Hello Rory Lorelai how are you feeling?'' Emily asks Lorelai

''ugh fine I guess.'' Lorelai tells her and rub's her stomach.

''just havn't been sleeping all that well with the little one keeping me up at night.'' Lorelai tells her

''owww.'' Lorelai says in an aggravated tone.

''you okay?'' Chris asks her

''yea the baby is just upset or mad at me this morning or soemthing I think I'm just going to go and lie down for a little while.'' she says and tries to get up but can't ''Help.'' she says and looks at Chris.

Chris and Emily help her up and to the bedroom.

''I love you sweetheart.'' Emily says and kisses Lorelai's cheek

''thank's Mom.'' Lorelai says and rub's her stomach and Chris help's her gently.

Chris lay's down and stay's with her.

Emily leave's and shut's the door so they can have some privacy and quite relaxing time and goes back out to the kitchen.

''Is she ok?'' Richard asks her

''yeah she's fine the baby is just upset and need's to calm down and the only way she will do that is if Lorelai relaxes for a while.'' Emily tells him

''okay.'' Richard says and watches Rory and read's the news paper.

back in the bedroom.

''you okay?'' Chris asks her

''yea I am I'll be fine thank's hey come here.'' Lorelai tells him

''what?'' Chris asks her

Lorelai kisses him ''your such a great dad.'' she tells him

''thank's I try.'' he says ''your such a great mom.'' Chris tells her

''thank's.'' Lorelai says and closes her eyes slowly holding his hand keeping close to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little while later Lorelai and Chris hear scratching and whining and crying a the door from Sprout.

''Sprout go away.'' Chris say

''mmm no Chris will you please just let him in he is my little boy and has to be in the same room with me at all times or else he will keep being a pain in the butt.'' she tells him

''ok fine.'' he says and open's the door and pick's him up and put's him on the bed next to Lorelai.

''hey buddy.'' Lorelai says to him and pat's him gently.

Sprout lay's down in the middle of Chris and Lorelai but closer to Lorelai.

Chris and Lorelai sleep for a while and then Lorelai wake's up a while later and get's up gently not to wake and disturb Chris and leave's the bedroom quitely and goes back out to the kitchen.

''Hi Mommy.'' Rory says

''hey baby doll'' Lorelai says and kisses her head.

''how are you feeling Lorelai?'' Emily asks her

''a little better Mom thank's I think the baby calmed down and fell asleep.'' Lorelai says with her hand on her stomach.

''how was your breakfast kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''good.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''where's sprout?'' Rory asks her

''in our bedroom asleep with daddy.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says and fill's a water bottle with water and drink's it fast and get's some more.

''god this pregnancy is really getting to me.'' Lorelai mumbles to herself

''what was that?'' Emily asks her

''nothing mother just talking to myself.'' Lorelai tells her

''come on baby let's go and get you dressed.'' Lorelai tells Rory

''no mommy I want to stay in my pj's.'' Rory tells her

''ok baby whatever you want as long as you are comfy and happy I'm good and happy to.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory get's up from the table and goes over to the couch in the livingroom and plop's down on the couch under her fleence blanket and turn's cartoon's on.

Lorelai just watches her from the kitchen and smiles. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Chris comes out of the bedroom carrying Sprout he see's his sleey daughter under her fleece blanket onthe couch so he gently put's sprout next to her and kisses her cheek and sprout lick's her cheek and cuddle's with her and Chris smiles and goes into the kitchen.

''hey.'' hey says

''hay baby.'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''how did my babie's daddy sleep?'' she says him sarcastically

''great you why are you up you shouldn't be up you should still be relaxing and resting.'' he tells her

''no I'm fine babe I just couldn't sleep or lay there any longer I needed to get up and walk around and do something.'' she tells him and is taking the dishes out of the dish washer to be put away.

''so what do you want to do?'' Chris asks her

''how about if we go and open our present's before I start making lunch in a bit.'' she tells him

''ok good sound's good.'' he says

Lorelai takes his hand over to the livingroom.

Chris help's her sit on the floor next to him and start's handing her her present's from him.

''aww your so sweet but you really didn't have to get me anything I already have what I love the most the 2 most precious and beautiful daughter's.'' she tells him and put's her hand on her stomach and smile's at him.

''and the most wonderful husband and the perfect puppy and the most perfect life with you and Rory and Little Eloise here and Sprout.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and kisses her

''so do you need help making lunch?'' he asks her

''no I'm just going to make something light like some light sandwiches or something to die us over until dinner and I have mom to help me I don't want us to get full and not eat our huge Christmas dinner that is coming up later on.'' she tells him

''ok I'm going to go and shower then.'' he tells her

''ok you do that hun hey come here.'' she tells him

''yes dear?'' he asks her

Lorelai kisses him and then let's him go to shower and clean's up all the wrapping paper by herself. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren is cleaning the livingroom when Rory wakes up.

''Mommy?'' Rory says and sit's up and rub's her eyes.

''oh hey baby how'd you sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nod's.

''can we go ice skating?'' Rory asks her

''oh hunnie I don;t know I don;t think mommy can go but you can ask daddy or grandma and grandpa if they will take you

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay hunnie why don;t you go and get dressed and grab your ski suite and ice skates and warm clothe's and get ready.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Chris comes out of the bedroom ''hey what's going on?'' Chris asks her

''she want's to go ice skating will you take her because I don't think I can go.'' Lorelai tells him and rub's her stomach

''okay what about if you just sit on the side and watch and then have hot chocolate ready for us when we get too cold?'' he asks her

''now what fun would that be if I can't skate and just sit on the side in the cold?'' Lorelai asks him

''please I don't want my wife to be alone on Christmas what if you go into Labor early and we arn't here?'' Chris asks her

''ever hear of a cell phone I can just call you if anything happen's.'' she tells him

''Pleaseeee.'' he says

''ok ok ok yes I'll go.'' she says

''thank you'' Chris says and kisses her

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says and goes into the kitchen.

''so mom dad you two know how too ice skate?'' Lorelai asks them and sort of laugh's at herself.

''yea sort of.'' Richard tells her

''Richard when is the last time we have gone skating we havn't done that since we were first dating.'' Emily tells him

''oh come on Emily it will be fun to try it out again and whip my rusty skates.' Richard says

''ok ok I guess your right fine we will go skating then.'' Emily says and smiles

''fine we will go skating then.'' Richard says

Eveybody goes to get ready to go skating and Lorelai makes some hot chocolate in a big thermous to bring with them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''Well Emily I guess we should go get ready to go skating then.'' Richard says

''yes I guess we should.'' Emily says

''ok Lorelai we will see you downstair's in a few minute's.'' Richard tells her

''ok dad see you guy's in a few minute's.'' Lorelai tells him

Richard and Emily leave to go back to thier suite to get ready to go skating.

A little while later Lorelai,Rory, Chris and Sprout meet Emily and Richard downstair's in the lobby and head over to Rockafella Plaza to go ice skating.

The day grow's colder and Rory get's colder and more tired.

''Daddy I don't want to skate anymore I'm cold and tired and my ice skates are hurting my feet.'' she tells him

''ok come on let's go see your mommy.'' he tells her and takes her over to Lorelai

''hey kido you have fun skating are you cold you want some hot chocolate sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her and see's that her nose and cheek's are red and that she is shaking she is so cold.

Rory just nods.

''chris will you please get her ice skates off and get her sneaker's on her?'' she asks him and pour's Rory some hot chocolate.

''yea sure baby.'' Chris tells rh

''here sweetie.'' Lorelai says and hand's her the cup of the thermous full of hot chocolate to Rory.

''thank you.'' Rory says and takes the hot chocolate and carefully drink's it slowly.

Chris takes her skate's off her and get's her sneaker's back on her then take's his skate's off and put's his shoe's back on.

after Rory finish's her hot chocolate.

''we ready to go home so mommy can give you a hot bath to warm you up baby?'' Lorelai asks Rory

Rory just nod's.

They all leave The Rockafella center and walk back home to the hotel. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back at the hotel they walk in and are walking past the front desk and Rory see's Michel.

''Hi Michel!'' she says

''Hi Rory!'' he says in his cutesy voice

''I'll take sprout upstairs.'' Chris tells Lorelai

''ok thank's hun.'' Lorelai gives sprout to him

''come on with me hunnie let's go see Auntie Sookie in the kitchen.'' Lorelai tells Rory

''ok mommy!'' Rory says

Lorelai takes Rory into the kitchen

''hey Sookie what' going on?'' Lorelai asks her

''Hey where you guy's coming from?'' Sookie asks them

''oh Rockafella center we took her ice skating.'' Lorelai tells her

''you went skating?'' Sookie asks Lorelai

''oh no I sat with sprout but Chris, Emily and Richard did.'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai sit's Rory up on the counter.

''here sweetie gingerbread woman?'' Sookie asks her

''yess thank you Sookie.'' Rory says

''your welcome sweetie your nose is so red!'' Sookie tells her

''I'm cold.'' Rory tells her and eat's her cookie.

''that yummy sweet's? Lorelai asks her and smiles at her watching her eat her cookie.

Rory just nod's.

''so are you guy's having a good Christmas so far?'' Sookie asks her

''we are yea.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good did you get everything you wanted for Christmas from Santa sweetie?'' Sookie asks Rory

''I did yea.'' Rory tells her

''good that's good.'' Sookie says with a smile

''ok kido you ready to go back upstairs?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory tells her

''here kido take another cookie.'' Sookie tells her and hand's her another gingerbread cookie.

''thank you.'' Rory says with a smile on her face.

Lorelai help's her off the counter.

''ok see you lter Sookie

''ok buh-bye.'' Sookie says

Lorelai and Roryleave the kitchen and Lorelai takes her back upstair's. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The girl's walk into the suite.

''Chris!'' Lorelai calls and hear's thier shower on and smiles.

''come on sweetie let;s go get you in the bath in your bathroom.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai takes Rory to her bathroom and start's the tub and get's it nice and warm and bubbly for her and help's her get in and grab's her some warm pajama's for when she get's out of the tub.

''I'll be right back sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay mommy.'' Rory says

Lorelai walk's to the other side of the suite where her and Chris's bedroom and see's him coming out closing the door behind himself and see's him in pajama pant's,sock's, and a teeshirt.

''hey.'' she says

''hey where's Rory?'' Chris asks her

''oh in the bathtub where are my parent's?'' Lorelai tells and asks him

''oh they went back to thier suite to nap shower and change for dinner and will be over later.'' he tells her

''oh ok.'' Lorelai says

''hey little Eloise.'' Chris says and gently touch's her stomach.

''shh easy and careful she's asleep I think and I would like her to remain that way for just a little while longer please.'' she tells him

''mmm sorry I love you.'' he says and kisses her passionatly.

''mmm I love you too.'' she kisses him back and hold's the back of his had so he can't pull away and continue's to kiss him passionatly.

Chris get's out of brout of beath.

''mmmm hey come here.'' she says and continue's to kiss him and then pull's away out of breath ''ok that's enough I should get back to go and check on Rory I left her alone in the tub.'' Lorelai tells him

''ok yea you should I'll be in the movie theather room watching like 6 football games on the big screen.'' he tells her

''mmm ok have fun sweetie.'' she tells them and goes back to check on Rory in the bathtub.

Chris goes to the movie theather room and turn's on the big screen and adjust's it to 6 different screen's come up and sit's in his massaging reclinging chair watching the football games.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the bathroom Lorelai is helping Rory dry off and is getting her into her pajama's.

''mommy where's daddy?'' Rory asks her

''he's in the movie theather watching a football game.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh ok..'' Rory says and run's to her room and grab's her baby blanket and favorite stuffed animal and goes to the movie theather room and open's the door

''Daddy?'' she says and wince's her eye's because the surround sound is so loud.

Chris looks back ''oh hey sweetie come on in.'' he tells her and turn's the volume down a bit.

Rory goes in and shut's the door and goes down to the front row and climb's up on Chris's lap and put's her head to his chest and Chris cover's her with her baby blanket and kisses her head and hold's her while they watch the football game's together.

A little while later Chris notices that Rory is fast asleep and passed out against his chest so he carefully get's up and put's her on the chair next to him on his left side and turn's on the heat in the other relaxing massaging recliner chair so she will be toasty warm and cover's her with her blankey and kisses her head and let's her sleep.

Lorelai set's the dining room table for Christmas dinner then goes to check on Rory.

Lorelai open's the door to the movie theather and winces because it's so loud and goes in and goes down to the front row and see's that Rory is asleep.

''hey she's asleep how can she sleep in here it's so loud.'' she says in a loud tone to Chris.

''yea as of just a few minute's ago.'' he tells her

''I'm just gonna bring her to her room.'' she tells him and wakes Rory up and bring's her to her room and lay's her down and tuck's her in and let's her sleep until Richard and Emily get there and it's time for dinner.

A little while later there is a knock on the door and Lorelai goes to answer it

''Mom Dad great come on in.'' she tells them and let's them in and shut's the door behind them.

''can I get you guy's a drink?'' Lorelai asks them

''Martini.'' Emily tells her

''Scotch if you have it.'' Richard tells her

''oh we most certain do have it.'' she goes to the kitchen to make them thier drink's.

''Lorelai where's Rory and Christopher?'' Emily asks her

''ah well Rory is in her room asleep and Christopher is in the movie theather watching his football games.'' Lorelai tells her

''Martini for you Mom and Scotch for you Dad.'' she hand's them thier drinks

''thank you.'' Emily says and takes her drink from her and sip's at it and sit's on the couch.

''ah great I believe I will join Christopher and see what he's up to.'' Richard says

''Have fun.'' Lorelai says and smiles watching Richard leave the room and go to find and join Chris in the movie theather. 


End file.
